Never Home - Are you sleepy?
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: During Honey's bitter days Mori and Ryoko have a moment. A few days later Honey notices something about Takashi when Ryoko comes to the host club. A one-shot in an AU based world on my story Never Home.


Takashi Morinozuka lifted his eyes to glance across the open room. The cafeteria was loaded with students but he still didn't see the distinctive short red hair of a certain second year. This was the third lunch she had missed and he was beginning to wonder where she had taken to hiding. He had gotten used to seeing her sitting in the cherry tree overlooking the dojo during his lunch time practice but when the other girls had found out about that they had swarmed down upon the spot and Ryoko had abandoned it.

Honey had apologized profusely to him for mentioning it when she had first visited the host club. That had not turned out like the conniving small blond had wanted. Ryoko had looked at his cousin with shock for a couple of seconds then stumbled over her words and turned rushing towards the door. Still she had paused at the door and took a slight glance back at Takashi before disappearing. They both had caught that and his little big cousin had smiled like a lunatic. Of course the girls in the club had thought his smile was just so cute.

It had been the next day that they discovered that Honey had a cavity and sweets were banned from the club room until he was better. Takashi glanced to the side to see his moping and fuming cousin. The little blond had tried to get sweets off of everyone or past him. Nothing worked and it was bothering Honey. The other members of the host club kept their distance as they ate lunch at the same table. Yet he kept his post next to his relative. Still his dark gray eyes kept scanning the room trying to find her.

"Did you hear that the American was in a fight this morning with Tensinu, again?" Came a voice from behind him and he lifted his head to listen.

"The third year Yakuza?" Another asked.

"That's right."

"What do you expect? She's uncivilized. I heard she was climbing trees and running around the school barefoot." There were a several shocked gasps before the second girl continued. "I know right. I can't believe Chairman Suoh would allow such a savage into our school."

With each agreement of Ryoko's savage nature Takashi felt his fist tighten. He had watched her and she wasn't savage, defiantly not as sophisticated as the rest of the school but definably not savage.

"From what I heard she might have broken Tensinu's nose."

"Did she get hurt?" One of the girls asked softly.

"She had to have been. Tensinu was trained by professionals at fighting, right?"

Takashi went to get up but paused his chair half out. Ryoko wasn't under his protection Honey was. She had stated before that she could watch her own back. He went to adjust his seat back to normal when a hand laid on his. Turning his gaze he saw Haruhi looking up at him. Wide doe eyes so girly it was funny everyone thought her a boy.

"We can watch Honey-sempai so you can go find her." The first year said softly as if hiding it from the rest of the school.

He went to tell her no but was interrupted by Kyoya. "Ryoko has been _hiding_ out in the library during lunch." The boy with glasses said not looking up from his laptop as he typed away on it. He had stressed the word hiding because she was hiding from the host club or at the very least avoiding them. "You have a little over a half hour to find and talk to her." He instructed adjusting his glasses so they gleamed in the light.

Takashi glanced from him to Honey than Haruhi and nodded. He felt sick leaving Honey in his depressed state but he wanted to find Ryoko. He was just going to check on her and would only be gone for a few moments.

The halls of Ouran were empty during lunch save for the few students that were running errands for teachers. Yet if the halls were empty the libraries were a graveyard. Takashi entered the fourth library, one that focused on poetry, arts and things of the like. He passed by the librarian and made his way to the second floor part of the room. It was strange but he had a sense where she would be.

He was right. There amongst the shelved books of modern artists laid out on a table was Ryoko. She was curled on her side legs tucked close to her with her backpack under her head as a pillow. Her eyes were shut tight in a peaceful slumber.

Takashi stood at the entrance of the aisle and watched her for a moment, studying her to make sure she was okay. She rolled over in her sleep exposing her left cheek which was slightly bruised with a split lip.

"Ryoko." The name had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it and her eyes opened. He hadn't wanted to disturb her in away but seeing her damaged made his heart wrench.

Ryoko sat up and rubbed her face. Her hair scattered to the winds. She wasn't one of those girls that woke up pretty. In truth she really looked like she had a fight with a lawn mower. Running her fingers in her hair she caught sight of a blue blazer though sleep filled eyes and froze. Blinking a few times her eyes focused on the tall still form.

"Morinozuka-sempai?" She asked rubbing her stiff neck as she licked the split on her lip.

"Ah." Came the practiced response from the dark haired male.

She swung her legs over the table and started to get up. Something made him move. Something told him not to let her go. In three long strides Takashi was in front of her and Ryoko jerked back. Her eyes flicked up to him and she tipped her head to the side. "Mori?"

He rested one of his large hands on each of her shoulders and studied her. She wasn't pretty but cute in a strange way. Takashi would admit to himself that he found Haruhi cuter than Ryoko. She would be a lot cuter if she used makeup or didn't have the scars but the scars were part of Ryoko. She had a story for every one of them. She was brave but knew her limits and wasn't afraid to run when needed. He had heard of her own decision to protect the first year Akane. She kept getting small injuries from it, ones that not everyone would notice.

He had seen her rotating her shoulder, adjusting her back, stopping to flex her leg all while a pained look was on her face. Takashi had no doubt that she had added to her collection of scars. Yet she stubbornly refused to ask for help. Honey had offered for them to watch out for her and she had laughed asking what would they be watching for? He felt sick again. He didn't protect Honey. How was he supposed to protect someone else that wasn't with him all the time or wouldn't call out to him?

Ryoko had sat in silence as Takashi looked over her. She watched his eyes shift colors with his emotions as they slowly worked out onto his face. His eyes seemed to shake with unease as his face twisted into some form of self-hate and worry. Reaching out her hand twitched ever so slightly before she touched his cheek. Gray eyes focused on her as she spoke.

"Is everything alright, Takashi?" She knew she was taking some liberties but he hadn't responded when she called to him as Mori. There was something wrong with him and she wanted to help.

Takashi didn't know what happened the moment his name left her mouth he dropped to his knees. His hands left her shoulders and wrapped around her waist as he buried his face into her lap. He felt every muscle in her body tighten. This position was awkward for the both of them but he felt a little relief when she laid her one hand into his hair and the other on his arm.

It took a few moments but Ryoko sighed and relaxed a bit. Her cheeks were flushed and burning from the position. She still moved her hand stroking his hair trying to calm him down. Why had he even come here? She looked down at him. It was as if he was resting in her lap, as if this was natural to them. Ryoko would never admit out loud but it did feel right. Still he needed something not just more silence.

"I'm not stupid Takashi." She said no malice in her voice. "I know you and Mitsukuni are having a little tiff." He tightened his grip slightly at the mention of his cousin. "The girls all over the school won't shut up about it." There was a small almost self-loathing chuckle before she continued. "We think the same you know. That's why I picked up protecting Akane and why you came to me."

Mori shook his head no.

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Really, did you originally come because you were worried about me?"

He nodded in to the fabric of her dress.

"And now?"

He was still. Takashi wasn't sure why he was here now. Originally he knew she would be okay she always was but he had wanted to check. He wanted to be sure because…

"…you didn't want to think you failed again, right?" Lifting his head slightly he looked up her lanky frame at her face. Ryoko was looking up a stained glass window. "That's what I thought. Like I said we are the same but I can't give you what you want Takashi." She looked down at him her dark eyes sad. "Mitsukuni will understand if you tell him. Don't hide in the shell of a guardian." She poked his forehead softly. "I don't need a guardian Takashi…" Ryoko decided that if he was going to let her use his name she would abuse it for she may never get the chance again. "…but a friend isn't bad, right?" She asked.

They slipped into silence again and stayed that way until the tone for classes echoed through the air. Ryoko snapped her head to the side to look at the clock and Takashi stood slowly dusting off his trousers. He turned his attention back to her. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick again at the split still slowly seeping blood.

Carefully he took a hold of her chin. They had been so closely touching just moments before but reactions were reactions; Ryoko tightened her muscles and her eyes grew wide. Softly he pressed a handkerchief onto her bleeding lip. She blinked as he took her one hand and pressed it to the white cloth. Ruffling her hair Takashi stepped back. "Keep pressure on it and it will stop." He said and turned walking away leaving a very stunned and very red faced Ryoko in his wake.

It was several days later with the host club back in full swing that Takashi was sitting with Honey watching him interact with the girls that he heard Haruhi talking with someone in a friendly manner. Raising his head he saw the red haired second year smiling as a she spoke with the female host. He rose to his feet and started towards them.

Honey was the only one to really notice Takashi leaving their station. He followed his cousin's line of sight and smiled softly. Something had occurred while he was in his foul mood. His big little cousin had begun to watch the red haired American more. Offering her little smiles and having her and her friend sit with the host club at lunch.

"So Haru, I was thinking we could grab some snacks before we head back to…" Ryoko paused in midsentence as Takashi came up beside Haruhi. "Hello Morinozuka-sempai." She said with a short wave.

Looking down at her the corner of his lips turned slightly up. She was dressed in her workout clothes, with a small duffle bag under her arm. He leaned down one hand in his pocket as the other one took hold of her chin. The heat from her face radiated into his hand as he took a closer look at her lip. He ran a thumb across it feeling that the cut had nearly smoothed over. It was healing nicely.

There was a thud as the duffle slipped off her shoulder hitting the ground and he finally looked her in the eyes. They were wide and locked onto his. Takashi let a little smirk slip and ran his thumb across the whole length of her lips. "Nice." He said standing back up to head back to his table. Ryoko stood there stuttering like an idiot while Haruhi was trying not to laugh.

Ryoko was the first to get her sense back as she walked across the room in full determination. She stopped at the two cousins' table and all attention in the room was on her. Honey was about to say something cute but Takashi beat him too it with a sly; "Yes?" Girls all over the room made happy little noises at the baritone voice.

Ryoko held out a white cloth. "I tried to wash the one you loaned me and I couldn't get the blood out so I replaced it. The thread count and materials are the same but I couldn't find the designer. I hope that's okay."

Takashi took the piece of fabric and she turned away heading back to her bag. He reached out and caught the back of her shirt pulling her back over the arm of the couch. Ryoko landed with a soft thud. Her legs were still over the edge of the arms but her back side was mostly on the couch. What made her freeze up and blush was the fact that her head was in Takashi's lap and he had already begun to idly stroke her hair like she was a cat. The room erupted with the sound of girls cooing and awing with strange shouts of moe.

Honey tipped his head to the side looking at his cousin then down at Ryoko who had settled in to her position. Standing on the couch he leaned on the dark haired boy's shoulder and asked; "Takashi, are you sleepy?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! It takes place during the events of__** Honey's Three Bitter Days! **__This will never occur in my story __**Never Home **__because really it would just mess everything up. This was when originally Ryoko was rather aggressive and fought back right away. So don't read anything into this. It's like an AU of an AU.  
_


End file.
